wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Convergence of Phi
Blurb She is a crippled NightWing genius, a teenage prodigy, a brilliant physicist, a beautiful mind who each day unravels a little more of the secrets of the universe. Lost in a perfect shadow world of equations and proofs, Phi has never known the need for comfort, friendship, and least of all, love. But the pain that imprisons her in a wheelchair mounts each and every day. Now, faced with her own mortality, Phi must find the wisdom to hold onto life - and love. He is a SeaWing biologist with a broken heart - hurt once, he swore never to fall in love again. But that was before Cobalt met a certain young, gifted, maddening NightWing prodigy. She intrigues him, exasperates him, charms him. To him, she is innocent and yet genius, cruelly crippled and yet perfect. Both beautiful, both broken, two lives and two hearts entwine in a spectacular convergence... as both learn the beauty of life, and love. Chapter 1 She had the most beautiful eyes of any dragoness he knew. Deep and bottomless, those dark and overcast pools, violet at the edges and eclipsing to blackest night at their brilliant centers. They shimmered with the light of the distant stars she knew so well, oscillated and pulsed with the deepest secrets of the voids that thrummed through the delicate ether of her mind and soul. They were eyes steeped in knowledge and enlightenment; the knowledge that she held so dear, the light that she loved so well. She had the eyes of one who had seen great wonders and high secrets - the eyes of one who had seen the universe at its purest, in all its splendor, all its hope and light and shadow and misguided fortune. She had the eyes of one who had beheld the essence of being, the creation of reality, the miasma of dreams. Hers was a beautiful mind, as lithe and dynamic as the battle of matter and void, as unpredictable as the theory of entropy, as elusive as the Higgs boson, as pure and sublime as the birth of the Lorenz butterfly from the seas of chaos. A beautiful mind, a mind that danced with light and shadow, a mind that sang the songs of creation, of life, of the universe. A beautiful mind, trapped in a dying body. - - - - - The young NightWing dragoness pressed her face into her hands, hot tears springing forth into her eyes to be swiftly quashed by slender palms. Pain wracked her body, scything through her frail form with such ferocity that it took her breath away and sent her dazzling plethora of thought scattering like so many silver fishes darting away to the safety of the shadows. Eyes squeezed shut, she reeled back into the rickety backrest of her wheelchair and gasped for breath, as searing agony gripped her in its iron grasp and tore her to shreds. Through staticky, shattering vision she watched her own hand quivering before her, clasping a hypodermic syringe between clammy fingers. A jab - a wince of pain - and suddenly the pain drained away from her limbs to be replaced by the drowsy, cottony, complacence induced by a potent cocktail of painkiller drugs. Phi stared up at the ceiling through fluttering eyes, as her vision grayed, jumped, and then solidified inch by inch into a cinereal reality. Fluorescent lights flickered and stared down onto a deserted classroom, their effervescent hum filling the air with a ceaseless drone. The rows of desks lining the silent classroom were empty, free of the melee of university students that filled the chairs at class. Now, the collosal lecture hall was completey deserted - capable of seating 500, now it was a cavernous expanse; vast, desolate, and filled with pooled shadow that the tawdry glare of the lights did nothing to dispel. It was utterly empty - empty, except for the small, hunched form of Phi against the wall. Each wall of the massive lecture hall was lined with chalkboards, and now every one of them was adorned with a slew of equations and formulas, graphs and proofs, charts and delineations, hypotheses and theories. Each line, each number, each symbol, each chalk smear was drawn and shaped by a loving hand; the musings and daydreamings of genius. Phi closed her eyes and waited for the rigid, drug-induced stupor to lift. For four years she had been a professor at the University of Pyrrhia - the most presitigious schools on the continent of Pyrrhia. Four years since she graduated at age six. Yes, she had been one of the most unprecedented prodigies of her generation. Her life was a constant yet unpredictable cycle, a disharmonious marriage of the orderly and the lawless, like the writhing contortion of the double pendulum of Chaos Theory. A circle, a revolution, a rhythm, a constant course. An endless binary duality, terrible in its simplicity - pain, and no pain. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions